creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The School Girl
Now to watch THE KILL OF FORTUNE, with your GHOST, me, CREEPS ha-ha-ha-ha. The PUTRID PRIZES are, a SCARE OF SEVERED HEADPHONES, DEATHTIME free subscriptios to GUIDE GHOST and NEWS SHRIEKLY MAGAZINES, a FEARS supply of SCREAMIUM SHAMBOO AND CONDITIONER, and a new CHEVY MALIBOO and GOREVETTE hee-hee. All you kiddies have to do is spin the wheel for the FRIGHT TALE! Ah, it landed on a NASTY-NUGGET I call... There was an elementary school down in Tennessee, where a music teacher stood in front of a class, with a clarinet back in 1962. "Alright Class, now to work on Schubert's Classic Ave Maria, uniquely played on our clarinets" the teacher announced and smiled. "Ready? One, two, three!" she eclaimed to the children, and they all started playing: "Ave Maria" on their clarinets along with their teacher on hers in the auditorium. Later on that day, a little girl walked passed the auditorium, when she stopped, noticing another little girl in there. The lights were off and the girl outside the auditorium tried to opening the double-doors. They were locked. The other girl inside the auditorium wore a white dress and her long hair was black, with her also wearing white socks up her legs and white tap-dance shoes. Her face was stark-white, the eyes being a solid-black. She stood up, on stage and began to dance around, skipping about. The other girl watched her, and the double-doors suddenly unlocked, opening on their own. The girl walked into the auditorium and saw the other girl on the stage. The girl whose skin was pale-white, began to sing "I'm A Little Teapot", and the other girl smiled, approaching the stage. "Excuse me, hello" she said and the girl on stage quit singing and skipping. "Oh, hello there. I was the one who opened the doors for you. I attended this school forty years ago. I accidentally knocked over a lit-candle in a room behind the curtain in here, and when the fire began, I was locked in the room and died on account of it" the girl on stage explained. "I loved performing on this stage here and still do each week!" she finished telling. The ghost of the school girl kept on dancing again, skipping around stage, singing "I'm A Little Teapot" and her head ripped off, suddenly, causing orange-colored-slime to spray, squirt and ooze out of her neck and head. The ghostly-body picked up its ghostly-head, continuing to skip around, holding it, as the slime oozed all over the place. The other girl screamed at this sight of fright, running for it. But then, the skipping and singing ceased, and the girl turned around, seeing the ghost was gone. It became an AUDI-HORROR-RIUM in the school with the ghost and her slime heh-heh. Well, I guess the phantom had plenty of STAGE FRIGHT, and it looks like it wasn't CURTAINS for her act either hee-hee-hee-hee. Well, THE SCHOOL GHOUL certainly went A HEAD with her performance aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.